


recall

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Gabriel, Blackwatch Genji, M/M, PIV, Trans Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Hanamura is a beautiful city at night--with the delicate cherry blossoms carried on a warm spring breeze and the quiet murmur of the night market behind him, the beautiful construction of the wooden bridge beneath his feet as he walks back toward the outer blocks of the city, back toward the hotel he’s calling home for the next week--and Gabriel Reyes would enjoy it much more, if not for the voice on the other end of his phone.





	recall

Hanamura is a beautiful city at night--with the delicate cherry blossoms carried on a warm spring breeze and the quiet murmur of the night market behind him, the beautiful construction of the wooden bridge beneath his feet as he walks back toward the outer blocks of the city, back toward the hotel he’s calling home for the next week--and Gabriel Reyes would enjoy it much more, if not for the voice on the other end of his phone.

_“It’s all well and good that you get to let your dick lead you around the world, while I’m stuck here with all these officials with sticks the size of a pulse rifle stuck up their asses--”_

“Jack,” Gabriel starts, his voice level as he comes to a stop halfway across the bridge and leans against the railing, glances at his watch to check the time. “We’ve been over this. You know they’re meaningless.” His free hand fidgets, thumb spinning the worn golden band around his ring finger. “Calm down.”

For a moment there’s silence on the other end of the line, and Gabriel almost thinks he’s dropped the call; but then there’s a sigh, long and low. It’s as close as Jack will come to admitting defeat.

_“I know. I know it’s something--something that you need. And I’m not trying to be a dick, Gabe, I’m really not, but it’s hard when you’re gone all the time…”_

Gabriel snorts, staring down at the dark water beneath the bridge--at the stars that reflect within it, caught like fireflies. Something beautiful amid the blackness. “I really don’t want to do this right now, Jack.”

_“You can’t keep running forever, Gabriel. All your little side-trips and detours--”_

“I have to go,” Gabriel cuts in sharply, seeing a shadow moving closer through the soft glow of the streetlights overhead. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He ends the call before Jack can argue, and turns just in time to catch a dazzling white smile thrown his way from a young man dressed in expensive clubwear. He carries himself with the casual grace of someone who is entirely confident in himself and his settings, and even in the dim lighting, the dragon tattoo inked into the thick muscles of his right arm seems to glow.

“Well hello, Genji.”

“Hey, stranger. It’s good to see you again.” Genji runs his manicured nails through his unruly green hair and quirks one trimmed brow curiously at Gabriel, a knowing smirk sliding across his handsome face as he watches Gabriel tuck away his phone. “Trouble in paradise?”

His accent has a hint of heat roiling up in Gabriel’s belly--and though he’s well-versed in Japanese and could easily converse in Genji’s mother tongue, he’d rather not have his target know that. Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch, might be fluent in five languages and proficient in six more; but Garret Morricone, a simple traveling businessman and his current cover, is not.

So he leans against the railing and lets himself swoon at the young man’s lilting words, offering him a little smile of his own. “Oh, you know how lovers can be…” He twirls his hand through the air, searching for the word--petulant? Annoying? Presumptuous? “...needy.”

Genji snorts, shaking his head. “There’s a simple solution to that. Don’t get invested--keep everything loose, no rules or strings.” He nudges Gabriel with an elbow, his grin widening. “It’s more fun that way, don’t you think?”

He’s right, of course; if there’s one thing that Gabriel has learned during his little escapades, it’s that the less information he can give to someone he has in bed, the less they expect of him, the better. It’s not just for his own safety, of course--one of the few rules Jack had laid down about the whole arrangement was that no matter who got his dick, no one else was to ever have Gabriel’s heart--but also to keep things open-ended and easy to leave, should his situation get hairy and require immediate evac. 

Keeping his emotions out of the affairs has never been a problem before. But now...

Gabriel glances over at Genji, taking him in amid the low light--the second son of a yakuza crime boss, heir to one of the most powerful families in all of Japan, and he’s slung up against the railing of the bridge and chewing a piece of bubblegum, looking like nothing more than an expensive playboy. Gabriel has heard his reputation, knows that he is far from the first tourist treated to the ‘tour of Hanamura, Genji-style’; and even though he’s still working, even though he knows he can’t afford to let his guard down for even a minute around a target this dangerous, he can’t deny that teasing the boy has been fun.

More fun than usual.

“Did you plan to stay out here all night?” he asks, giving Genji a sly look. “Because I am a busy man, Mr. Shimada, I do have an itinerary I need to stick to…”

Genji lets out a barking laugh and comes forward, lying his arm over Gabriel’s shoulders and turning him around, steering him away from his hotel and instead toward the mighty wall of Shimada castle. 

“What kind of host would I be if I were to let a guest in my homeland not see the best sights that Hanamura has to offer?” 

“A poor one indeed,” Gabriel murmurs, and follows Genji through the grand gates.

They make it to his bedroom with little incident--if Genji notices how adept Gabriel is at moving quietly through the dark halls, he makes no mention of it, perhaps simply relieved at having a lover that is easy to hide--and as soon as the door is shut, Genji is upon him. 

“It’s been too long,” Genji purrs, body tucked up against Gabriel’s as his clever fingers make quick work of Gabriel’s belt, pull the leather free and start on the button beneath. “You need to schedule more trips to Japan...I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me.”

Gabriel manages a breathless little laugh, leaning against the door as Genji works his slacks down and starts to palm at the half-hard length tenting his boxers. “Forget about you? Never. I just go where business takes me.”

It isn’t a flat-out lie--and even if it was, Gabriel wouldn’t feel too bad about it, considering that the man currently kneeling before him is on six different watchlists. He tips his head back against the door and closes his eyes, moans, as Genji’s warm lips wrap around his cock, and reaches down to card his fingers through Genji’s messy hair; but as tempting as it is to let the boy love on his dick all night, he does have other things in mind.

“Get up,” he says, giving Genji’s hair a tug and making him choke around the length crammed down his throat. “On the bed. I want a piece of that hot ass.”

“Yes, sir,” Genji purrs, rising to his feet fluidly and walking backward toward his bed, peeling his own shirt off as he goes; by the time he’s lying down and grinning up at Gabriel, he’s entirely naked, save for the boxers that cling to his hips. They’re damp in the crotch, the fabric discolored with moisture and wet when Gabriel grabs a greedy palmful. “Oh, fuck…”

“Hungry for it, aren’t you?” He kneels on the bed and all but tears Genji’s boxers off, exposing the flushed and glistening folds of his cunt--all shaved smooth and just as pretty as he remembers, laid bare like it’s just waiting for Gabriel’s attention.

And after all the time he spent cooped up and observing in his hotel room, after the tension in his conversation with Jack, Gabriel is more than ready for a bit of indulgence.

He takes his cock in hand and butts it up against Genji’s pussy, rubbing the tip through the soft folds to slick up his length; beneath him Genji moans, his hips rolling up as he’s teased, one arm finding its way around Gabriel’s neck to drag him into another kiss. 

Gabriel fucks him with vigor, knowing this will be the last time--knowing it has to be, for his own safety if nothing else. He can’t deny the way that Genji has been growing on him this past month--with his flirtatious attitude and his cheeky touches, his coy smiles and chiming laughter that seem to make the world around them brighter--and while he could technically extend his stay in Japan by a few more days, Gabriel is afraid that doing so would have him sink further under the young ninja’s spell. 

For Jack’s sake--for his own sake, for the sake of their marriage--he needs to expedite himself, and quickly.

So he fucks Genji with long, luxurious strokes, trying to savour the sweet young body beneath him; and after, when they’re both spent and Genji is asleep, Gabriel gets dressed in silence. He gives one last look to the sleeping, wanted fugitive that lies helpless and vulnerable in his bed--thinks about bringing him in, about reporting his position, about using him to bring down his father--and tells himself that leaving alone will have to be enough to appease his traitorous heart.

He needs to get back home, back to his reminders of Jack, before this gets dangerous.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gabriel never expected to see the kid again.

Moreover, he never in his wildest dreams thought he’d see him in black and red, with a Blackwatch sigil branded on his chest.

“I don’t know about this, Jack,” Gabriel says, crossing his arms where he stands behind the one-way mirror, peering inside at the newest--potential--recruit. Genji sits at the desk with Moira hovering over him, silent and tense as he fills out paperwork, as he lets the doctor take samples of his blood and his hair; his wounds are still healing, still angry and red at the edges, but the very first words out of his mouth had told the nurses everything they needed to know about his recovery.

_“I want revenge.”_

Jack shrugs, signing off on the datapad in his hands before pressing it into Gabriel’s chest. “He knows more about the Shimada dealings than anyone else, and taking them down is your pet project. I thought you would be happy.”

Gabriel takes the datapad with a sigh. “It’s just that--”

“Look, Gabe.” Jack holds his hands up, palms out, and starts to back up toward the door. “If this is a mess that your dick got you in, then I don’t want to hear it. Just get it sorted and get back to work, and leave me some plausible deniability.” He spins on a heel to turn his back on Gabriel, his duster sweeping out behind him in an arch of sky-blue. “He’s Blackwatch. You’re Blackwatch. Figure something out.”

The door snaps shut before Gabriel can reply to the comment, and he’s left staring at where Jack was, pensively chewing on his lip. He drags his gaze back to the mirror, looking in at Genji, and nearly jumps out of his skin when those red, red eyes flick up to meet his own.

“Figure something out,” he mutters, turning away to break the recruit’s unnerving, unblinking stare. “Alright, Jack. I can figure something out.”

-x-

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Gabriel winces, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing as he looks down at his newest agent, laid out in a bed in the medical bay--and there’s nothing in those red eyes that glare back at him but pure disbelief.

This introduction is not going as well as he hoped it would.

“No, kid, I’m not. My name is Gabriel Reyes, and I’ll be your commanding officer.”

“Gabriel Reyes. Commander of Blackwatch.” Genji shakes his head, dropping his gaze to stare down at himself, at the wires and tubes that connect him to the machines currently keeping his body living. “The entire time you spent with me, you were nothing more than a spy.”

“It’s called black ops. Don’t take it personally. Last I heard, you’re not exactly an innocent angel either.”

“Last you heard…” Genji trails off, then snaps his gaze back up, a new kind of fire in his eyes. “You had spies on my clan. Eyes watching, ears listening. Did you know?”

Dread coils in Gabriel’s gut. “Know what?”

“What they were going to do to me.” Genji sits up as much as he can with one arm and a body more metal than flesh, like he’s spurred on by his mounting rage. “What they had planned. Did you know?”

Gabriel grimaces, looking away and clearing his throat. “I...may have had some tips, yeah.”

Genji is quiet for a moment. His hand twists in the sheets, bunching them up in one white-knuckled fist.

“If I had legs right now, I would kill you where you stand.”

Gabriel snorts, but can’t deny that the threat makes a little tingle of unease race up his spine. He’s seen the videos of the youngest Shimada’s work, of the kind of damage he can do with shuriken and a blade; he can only imagine how deadly the man will be, once he doesn’t have physical limitations to restrict him.

“You could try, kid. And you know what? It’d probably go shitty for you.” Gabriel shrugs. “But I like that attitude. That’s something you’re gonna need, working for me. If you can listen to orders, I’ll give you so many bad guys to cut down that you get tired of the bloodshed--and maybe even give you a chance to get some revenge.”

“Revenge,” Genji repeats, slowly. “On my clan?”

“On the people that did this to you. On your clan, on your enemies. Hell, kid--we got a whole world to fight against. All I need to know is that you’re willing to put your blade where I tell you.”

Genji nods like he’s considering the offer, but Gabriel has been around this block before. He can tell by the set of Genji’s artificial jaw, by the narrowing of his synthetic eyes, that the kid’s mind is made up.

“I’ll do it.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Six weeks later, and Genji is still steadfast in his decision to join Blackwatch--but that is where his certainty stops.

Being around Gabriel--his new commander, his ex-lover--is nothing short of painfully awkward, at least on Genji’s end; while Gabriel seems just as comfortable ordering Genji around as much as any other soldier, Genji finds himself struggling to look the man in the eye without remembering the heats of the nights spent beneath him. His gaze lingers on Gabriel when he thinks the man can’t see; admiring the width of his shoulders or the cut of his jaw, recalling just how good those thick, calloused fingers felt when they were inside him and pulling out all kinds of sinful noises. 

And his body--what’s left of it--remembers just as well.

He wasn’t sure just what he could expect with this new body; but enough of him seems to be in working order to have him feeling his heart race when Gabriel stands behind him to correct his posture, damp heat gathering in the space behind his codpiece when he is given his commander’s praise. More than once he’s had to take breaks to dip into the bathroom between training sessions, certain that he’s soaking through his armor--and the warm feeling buzzing under his skin, like too much energy confined in a small space, has gotten so bad when Gabriel is near that it throws off his aim.

He knows he should hate this man--and some small, angry, hurt part of him does, and probably always will--but beyond that, deeper than that, he can remember the nights spent wrapped up in those strong arms and the kisses that trailed over his shoulders, the soft scruff of Gabriel’s beard against the back of his neck and the feeling of being safe, of being something other than the son of the oyabun, for the first time in his life.

Looking back now, Genji knows it was fake; it had to be. 

But that doesn’t stop that one weak part of his heart from wondering if, just maybe, some of it could be salvaged.

It’s late when he finally convinces himself to head toward Gabriel’s quarters; well past midnight, with Blackwatch HQ silent and peaceful. Genji tries to keep his steps quiet as he approaches the room he knows as Gabriel’s--the only real indulgence the Commander even allowed himself--and takes another swig from his bottle of liquid luck, savouring the burn on his throat as something undeniably human.

It’s something that’s become harder to find, lately.

Genji takes a breath and knocks on the door, and it’s only in the lingering moments after that he wonders if what he has in mind is going to get him fired, beaten, killed.

Promoted?

But then it’s too late. The door is opened, and Gabriel Reyes stands before him in a black tank top and grey pajama pants, backlit by the desk lamp beside the door.

“Genji?” He blinks, the creases in his forehead deepening as he considers the man in front of him. “What do you need?”

“What do I need?” The sheer absurdity of the question has a bark of laughter leaving Genji, makes him lean forward a little, his grip tightening on the neck of the bottle; when he’s regained his composure enough to look at his Commander again, it’s just in time to catch Gabriel’s dark eyes darting back up and the frown on his face. “Well...I can think of a few things, Commander.”

“I’m going to borrow this,” Gabriel says, before he reaches out and snags the bottle out of Genji’s hand; it gets a sniff and a wrinkle of his nose before it’s being set on the table beside the door, and Gabriel’s attention returns to his agent. “Now then. Is there something that I can help you with?”

Genji snorts, a slow grin breaking out on his face. “You know what?” 

He leans in close, beckoning Gabriel in like he’s sharing a secret:

“I think there might be.”

And in the next moment he’s surged forward, lips on Gabriel’s own and the strength behind his body crowding Gabriel back into the bedroom.

The kiss lasts for all of two heartbeats--and then Genji is staggering backward as he’s bodily shoved against the door, fumbling to put the mask back in place and hearing the sharp snap of it shut over Gabriel’s snarl. “Genji! What the fuck are you doing, kid?”

“I...I just…” Genji scrabbles for the words, looking up at his Commander helplessly; what is he supposed to say? That he got a taste of what it was like to love Gabriel back in Hanamura, and he wants more? That all he can think about at night is how cold he is, without those strong arms holding him close? 

That his heart aches every time he remembers the ring on Gabriel’s finger?

“I...please,” Genji says, swallowing down the fear in the face of his desperation. “I know I’m not pretty anymore, but...you were the best, the only one I...it felt like you cared about me, even if it was fake, I just need it one more time--”

“Stop talking.” 

It’s the weariness in the voice that has Genji obeying, more than anything else. He looks up from the floor to find that Gabriel has turned his back, his hands running through his short hair like he’s thinking, debating, caught in a crisis.

And it’s then that Genji notices the lack of a silver band on any of his fingers. His heart leaps in his chest.

“Please,” he presses, coming forward to lay a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder; the man jerks away from the contact, and although it hurts it’s something Genji tells himself he should have expected. He swallows the lump in his throat and tries again, “I know my body is uglier now, but you can turn the lights off, I don’t mind--”

“What did I say about talking?” Gabriel snaps, whipping around with his eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line--but the longer he holds Genji’s gaze, the more his own expression softens, until he sighs in defeat. “Kid...this isn’t a good idea. I’m trying to protect you.”

“I don’t want you to protect me,” Genji says, urgent; he rocks back and forth on his heels, so eager to come forward and touch but afraid of ruining this chance. “I just want you to throw me onto the bed and fuck me. I won’t tell anyone, we can do it doggie-style so you don’t have to look at me--”

“Would you stop with that already?” Gabriel drags a hand down his face, shoulders sagging. “How you look is so far from being the issue right now…”

“Really?”

Gabriel stares at him for a moment. “Yes, Genji. Really--this is beyond a bad idea. This is worse than Venice, even. But you’re a man and you’re grown, so I’m giving you the choice.” He shakes his head and closes his eyes, then turns away again, putting his back to Genji and the door. “If you’ve come to your senses, you can walk out that door and I’ll never breathe a word of this to anybody, including you.” He pauses, then cautiously adds, “If you’re really so intent on doing this, if this is something you think you need...then get on the bed, and I’ll stop trying to get you to change your mind.

The choice is yours, kid.”

For a few moments there’s silence--Genji feels like he’s frozen to the floor, the metal of his armor turned to lead--but then slowly, steadily, he moves. The sheets are worn soft against his fingers, the boxsprings creak when he settles his weight down; and then he’s on Gabriel’s bed, surrounded by Gabriel’s scent in the pillow and the blankets, and even though he knows this can’t last, knows this is nothing but a one-off, the tension starts to bleed from him.

It feels good to be back in Gabriel’s bed, no matter how briefly.

Genji stretches himself out on his back and looks up, meeting his Commander’s gaze; there’s something in Gabriel’s dark eyes that’s too close to pity for Genji’s comfort, but it’s gone before he can say anything, and then Gabriel is dropping down onto the bed. He cages Genji’s lower body in with his knees and leans down over him, close enough for Genji to see each nick and scar in his handsome face.

“You really want to do this,” he says, like he can’t believe it; and Genji’s response comes in the way of reaching up and looping his arm around Gabriel’s neck, dragging him in until he can press his forehead to the warm curve of his Commander’s strong neck.

“I really do.”

But Genji doesn’t want to talk--words in bed have never meant much to him, and right now they are nothing but a hindrance, a cluster of prickling thorns that hang in his throat. Gabriel takes a breath like he’s going to reply, and Genji moves before he can talk, reaching up with his free hand to grab a firm handful of his Commander’s crotch and feeling how the older man stiffens above him, hearing the startled gasp that leaves his lips when Genji squeezes.

And this...this is what he knows. This is what he has been missing.

Here it’s easy--here it’s memory, routine, Genji’s fingers finding the hem of Gabriel’s pajama pants and tugging them down, tucking them up in the space behind his heavy balls so he can see the full length of that dark, soft cock. He wraps his flesh hand around it, savouring the heat that seeps into his palm, the warm pulse of the vein along the underside; and when Gabriel moans it’s a familiar sound, something that takes Genji back to warm summer nights under neon lights and Hanamura’s expensive hotel rooms, silk sheets on his unmarred skin. 

He wants to taste, wants to remind himself just what it is that he’s been denied for so long, but the knowledge of what lies beneath his mask keeps the metal firmly in place. Instead, Genji leans in to nuzzle his cheek against Gabriel’s cock and works his hand over the shaft faster, mindful of his enhanced strength as he squeezes, twists, coaxes Gabriel’s prick to full hardness. 

“Enough,” Gabriel finally says, his voice breathy, a little strained; and it makes that one depraved part of Genji’s brain pleased to know that even like this, even so hopelessly ruined and marred, he’s still able to please. 

Still useful, in this way.

He falls back on his elbows when Gabriel’s big hand pushes him, looking up to find his Commander’s expression hungry, his free hand roaming over the plated expanse of Genji’s abdomen with a reverent touch--and it’s only then that Genji realizes just how much he’s being affected by this, how much he’s missed the burning heat in his lower belly and the surge of lust that makes his blood run hot. He arches up into the contact with a soft keen, his eyes fluttering closed as he lets himself sink into the sensation and just feel; though this is far from the first time he’s tried to get intimate with this body, it feels different--better, more intense--when it’s Gabriel’s fingers that are petting down the inside of his trembling thighs, Gabriel’s warm palm cupping the plate over his groin. 

The warm metal parts beneath Gabriel’s touch, sliding back to expose the warm, damp folds of his pussy, the lips made plump and dark pink with arousal. One of Gabriel’s fingers slides up between them, catching on the throbbing bud of Genji’s clit; and the younger man groans beneath him, tossing his head back while his hands grab at the sheets.

“I never thought I’d get to see you like this again,” Gabriel says, the admission enough to make Genji feel warm from his cheeks all the way down to his toes, to make him squirm a little against the sheets and arch his hips up into Gabriel’s hand. “This hot little snatch in front of me, all mine…”

Genji’s only response is a moan, and even that comes out choked when he feels the head of Gabriel’s dick, hot and soft, tapping at the apex of his cunt and slipping between to get the shaft slick. He parts his legs wider to make space for the bulk of Gabriel’s body, wanting nothing more in that moment than to feel him so close and intimate once more, like he did all those years ago in Hanamura.

For his part, Gabriel obliges quickly; he wastes little time with teasing and instead butts the tip of his cock up against the fluttering hole of Genji’s pussy, and with one strong rock of his hips he’s pushed in, spearing Genji open on the girth of his prick. Genji can’t help but cry out at the sudden stretch, his fingers letting go of the sheets to dig at Gabriel’s shoulders instead--he lifts his feet up to lock them around the small of Gabriel’s back, pulling his Commander in closer, deeper.

This is exactly what he needed.

The steady roll of Gabriel’s hips and the cage of his arms, the brisk slap of his balls against Genji’s tender taint, the feel of him driving ever-deeper into Genji’s cunt with a hunger that could rival his own; Gabriel’s soft pants, the groan of the bed beneath them, the warmth of his muscular body so close to Genji’s own, it all serves to satisfy that ache that had remained nameless for so long, that desire that Genji had been hiding ever since he saw Gabriel walk into his hospital room in Blackwatch-branded fatigues.

“Fuck,” he gasps, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulders and grabbing at the fabric of his shirt, restless and needing something to ground himself with--and Gabriel replies with a low, growling sort of moan, driving his hips in harder to the moist, velvet heat clutching his cock.

“Missed this.” Gabriel’s voice is a little breathless, a little rasping, and everything Genji remembers being enough to get him hot. He arches his hips up, meeting the older man thrust for thrust, letting his head fall back against the pillow with a keening cry. His thighs tremble, toes starting to curl as that sorely-missed coil of white-hot pleasure quickly begins to tighten in his gut.

“I-I--”

“I know,” Gabriel growls, and in the next instant he’s moving, grabbing for Genji’s mask--his fingers find the clasps holding it in place and then he pulls, tearing the mask off. For a moment Genji is too stunned to even react, to feel anything at all; and then Gabriel’s mouth is on his own, his warm lips pressed against Genji’s own synthetic ones, and the raw, desperate hunger of the kiss has him tumbling into an orgasm so strong that Genji hardly feels the burst of Gabriel’s own release inside him.

In that moment everything is different--he’s back in Hanamura, he’s young and beautiful and still has enough time to change his fate, wrapped up in the arms of a handsome stranger from America.

When the afterglow fades, Genji will find himself wishing he could stay there forever.


End file.
